Ichiraku's Ramen
by beat27
Summary: Who knew that Naruto Uzumaki, a poor villager that most people gave an evil eye to, would become the 'princess' of the Uchiha kingdom. The story starts with a clueless boy in the Leaf village
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: mature content **

Who knew that Naruto Uzumaki. A poor villager that most people gave an evil eye to would be a 'princess' of the Uchiha Kingdom. The story starts with a clueless boy in the leaf village.

(Naruto's POV)

People always say that you can't control how you feel about someone, but I think that that's a load of bull. It's your body, it's your choice, and it's your feeling. People should be able to control how they feel about someone, well that's just what I think and what I think doesn't matter to most people in my village because to them I am scum, trash that you find on the street. I do have friends though like right now I'm waiting for my best friend Kiba waiting outside the local flower shop.

Speaking of the devil I see him running toward me with a huge smile stretched across his face "Naruto guess what?!" I was about to answer but he answered for me "the heir to the Uchiha kingdom has to get married and it is said it will be a person from our village!"

"So?" I reply

"They accept guys to!"

What did he just say? That means it could be anybody! "What are the ages they are taking?!"

Kiba looks at me with a lost-in-thought look "well the heir is 17 so I guess it would be 16-18 unless the heir has a thing for little kids" Kiba jokes. I try to hold back a laugh at his lame joke but a little giggle comes out, Kiba noticed "ha! I knew my jokes didn't suck!"

"Kiba shut up you're such a drag, and if what you said is true then we all have a major problem" me and Kiba turn to see Shikamaru standing a few feet away with a bothered look on his face "whaaa! when did you get there?!" me and Kiba both yell.

Shikamaru looks at us like we are the most stupidest people on the planet "I was on my way to Choji's before I heard Kiba say the troublesome news, man this is such a drag" Shikamaru sighed.

Well there are a lot of people in the Leaf village so the chosen person probably won't be anybody I know but then again it could be Kiba, Shika, or even me! nah something like that wouldn't happen in a million years. "Kiba treat me to some ramen will you" Kiba's face drops.

"Naruto what the hell what about the situation?!"

"Well I was just thinking that there are a lot of people in the Leaf village so it probably won't be us or anybody I we know" I reply

"Yes but Naruto think about it, if what Kiba says is true about the ages then that crosses out a lot of people but not the people around OUR age" Shikamaru points out.

Man I hate to say it but the smartass did have a point but all I can worry about right now is not eating ramen "yea but there is no point in worrying about it so come on Kiba lets go get ramen!" I say to Kiba excitedly.

Shikamaru shakes his head while sighing "man you guys really are a drag… whatever I'm going to Choji's" while Shikamaru started to walk off Kiba looked after him and thinking that Shika was out of earshot he said "have fun with your boyfriend" that made me crack up causing people to give me weird looks. I look back at Shika and he has his had in the air with his middle finger stuck up, me and Kiba busted out laughing until we started to get tears in our eyes and ribs started to cramp "haha okay Naruto lets go get that ramen"

"all right!" this day was going by so good I don't think anything can mess it up!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2 (Naruto's POV)

Once me and Kiba got to the ramen stand and ordered our ramen I noticed Kiba was actually quiet for once, but something else about him caught my attention, he had this strange look on his face like he was thinking real hard about something. I'm just going to ignore him and enjoy my amazing ramen! I loved ramen ever since I was born because it just tastes so good and-

"Hey Naruto" Kiba you bastard you interrupted my thoughts of ramen!

"Yea Kiba?" minus well see what's bothering him "what if someone we know really did get picked for the heir… we might not ever see them again or worse it could be you or me that gets picked and we won't see any of our friends ever again" the look on Kiba's face was killing me. I've never seen him look so sad and lost before "hey cheer up! Do you even know how the person is going to be picked anyway?"

right when I said that Kiba's face dropped and it looked like he crapped himself "no… not really" he mumbled "what?! Then for all you know this can all just be a lie! Wait a minute…" at that moment I realized something, something that made this situation a whole lot weirder.

"Where's Akumaru?!" I scream throughout the whole ramen stand.

"Naruto shut up you want to get kicked out of here! And it's mating season so Akumaru has to stay at home, poor virgin bastard" Kiba mumbled the last part to himself. I grinned at him "yea poor Akumaru he never had the chance to go out and find love" Kiba chuckles "haha yea but I'm sure he will have pups of his own one day"

Akumaru sure has gotten big… anyway back to the chosen heir rape person thing! But of course right when I was about to speak Kiba stands up "I'm going to leave now here take this and buy yourself more ramen" Kiba said tossing me some money for ramen "thanks Kiba you're the best!" Kiba chuckles then walks away from the ramen stand heading to his house I guess.

"What a kind friend you have there" a soft voice spoke a little bit too close to me.

I turn to see a shockingly attractive man, he has dark black eyes and hair that's sorta loose in the front but tied in a low ponytail in the back and he looks like he's older than me by a few years "um uh yea but he can be a real jerk sometimes" I say back to him and I'm guessing my face looked shocked or startled because he let out a little laugh and said "it's okay I'm no threat, my name is Itachi and you will find out my last name later, may I treat you to some ramen?"

"Um okay but my friend gave me money for ramen right before he left" I said a little lost as to why this guy was talking to me and wanting to buy me ramen "heh it's alright let me treat you, money is not a problem for me" by the looks of it its either this guy is not from the village or he is planning to rape me…or both. Because if he was from the village I don't think he would buy ME ramen. Should I trust this guy? Should I really let him buy me ramen? Kiba gave me money so I can buy my own, but if he buys it for me now I can spend the money for more ramen later… that sounds like a good idea! I look at him and nod my head excitedly

"What flavor would you like?" he asks

"chicken!" I reply excitedly

"heh okay, one bowl of chicken ramen over here!" Itachi-sempai calls out "wait what about your ramen?" I ask him tilting my head to the side in confusion "I don't really care for ramen that much" Itachi shrugged.

"Then why are you at a ramen stand?" he looks away for about five seconds then looks back at me "I saw you at the flower shop waiting for your friend and I couldn't help but notice how cute you were" he says calmly with a small smile on his face. What he said flattered me but freaked me out at the same time "wait did you- did you follow me?!" I said kind of panicked.

Who was this guy? What does he want? Why is he calling me cute?

"No it's not what you think" he puts his hands up as in he is surrendering or trying to show he won't do anything "I did follow you yes, but I have a reason to, and it's not sexual intercourse if that's what you're thinking" I blush a little at the intercourse part. I'm still a virgin and talking about that stuff makes me blush and feel weird, and not in a good way.

"W-well what's your reason" damn myself for stuttering in front of this weirdo.

Itachi looks around for a moment looking at all the people that are near us then looks back at me.

"Want to take a walk with me?" Itachi asks "but my ramen didn't even come yet!" I say very loudly making a few heads turn. I do but I don't want to be around this guy, it's just something about him is a little off like he is hiding something but I have no clue what.

He seems nice but then I get a weird feeling from him, he looks at me like he is planning something but I don't feel like it's bad…well not really bad I guess, like he said it wasn't sex he wanted, right now he is staring into my eyes very intensely and says "hey you look around the age of my younger brother, what is your age actually?" for some reason I feel like I should tell him the truth but why? He is a total stranger that I only met 15 minutes ago plus he was stalking me because he thought I was cute! That's called being a pedophile! But still… I really do feel like I should tell him the truth

"10" I lied anyway.

He laughs a little bit then goes back to his staring "you don't expect me to believe that do you? There is no way you are 10"

"Okay okay fine I'm 17" I say in defeat. He looks a little taken back but then whispers "perfect" under his breath "you know back where I come from there is a famous ramen place called Ichiraku's it is said it has the best ramen in the whole nation" r-really? The best ramen in the whole nation?! I would die just to get a taste of that! I tell him to take me there but he just shakes his head a little and said "you need to have papers in order to get into the kingdom"

"Wait a second… you're from the kingdom? The Uchiha kingdom?!" I gasped at him

"Yes I'm here doing a favor for my father" Itachi replied calmly looking straight into my eyes, continuing he said "but if you want to taste Ichiraku's ramen then you will need the papers, lucky for you I have the papers you need and all you need to do is sign it" really it was that simple? Man today is my lucky day!

"Chicken ramen ready!" the chef called out handing me my ramen "ah thank you! That took forever though!" the chef glared at me then turned away to take other customers orders.

I don't get it, why did he glare? Was it something I said? Oh well back to Itachi…wait no… ramen first THEN Itachi. While I was eating my ramen Itachi was just looking at me like he was thinking real hard about something. Well I was thinking real hard about something to, like what Ichiraku's ramen tastes like and what the chef was like, how he makes it, and how I'm going to do anything to get a taste of that ramen. Itachi then begins to speak "by the way" pause "you haven't told me your name yet" oh yea that's right I really didn't tell him my name yet. I stop eating and look up at him with a noodle hanging out of the side of my mouth, I slurp it up and Itachi lets out a small laugh, I grin up at him and say

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: mature content

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3

Xxx Right now I'm waiting at the water fountain for Itachi, its dark and nobody's around, but I'm not scared, far from it really! After I told Itachi my name he chuckled and said "cute" then he told me to meet him at the fountain at 9:00pm and he will have me sign the paper I need to get into the kingdom so I can taste Ichiraku's famous ramen. Man I wish I had a watch or something so I can tell if Itachi is late or not but I have a gut feeling that he is, I don't hear any footsteps so all I hear is the rushing water of the fountain .

I suddenly hear someone sigh from behind me, I whipped around and saw Itachi standing a few feet behind me with his pockets and looking at me with a calm expression "finally you took notice of me" he said acting hurt.

"Ha sorry for that" I apologized scratching the back of my head sheepishly while giving him a wide grin.

I'm just so happy this is happening to me and once I come back I'm going to tell Kiba, Shikamaru, and everyone else that I've been to the famous Ichiraku's ramen! Kiba's going to be so jealous I can just see his face now once I get back to tell him! I already told him I'm leaving with Itachi to the kingdom but I didn't tell him that I'm going to the great Ichiraku's Ramen.

Itachi pulls out a paper which I guess is the one I have to sign. I'm so excited I can't wait any longer! I grab the paper from Itachi, open it, then notice I don't have anything to sign it with… Itachi chuckles then hands me a pen. I take it from him while muttering a 'thank you' then look at the bottom of the paper and sign above the line not even thinking twice about reading what I just signed. Itachi smiled at me when I handed back the paper and pen "so do you want to leave now or do you want to bring a few items with you?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Now I don't think I can wait any longer!" I practically scream at him.

I really mean it to, I can't wait any longer I want to be at Ichiraku's right now at this moment. I notice Itachi is looking me over, I don't really have anything with me just me orange jacket I always wear and shorts that go a little past my knees and the sandal shoes that the whole nation wears for everyday purposes except for the royals or the people with a good amount of money.

I don't really have anything else on me, just me, no extra clothes no nothing.

"I'll give you a change of clothes when we get to the kingdom, it's a 3 day walk" Itachi offered

"Okay I think I can hold out till then so come one the sooner we get there the better!" I started walking as fast as I could toward the village gates. Itachi smirked at me and said "agreed" and with that we started our 3 day journey to the Uchiha kingdom.

Xxx

I gasped as we reached the kingdoms gates, I mean I know it's a kingdom but I didn't expect it to be so big! Like my village is known to be one of the biggest villages so this is like 10 Leaf villages put together. As soon as Itachi walked beside me the gates opened right up so I was shocked for a little bit as to why they did that. Was Itachi someone important here?

We were able to make it to the kingdom in 2 days because I was rushing and making Itachi hurry up the whole time, but its sun down right now so we were early by only a few hours. The times when I wasn't rushing him to hurry he was talking about his family here, mostly his brother who he hasn't told me the name of even when I ask. I get over my shock on the kingdom and rush to be beside Itachi who was making his way through the gates, as I come up beside him I notice that he doesn't look to happy in fact he was frowning kinda. I feel like I should ask him what's wrong but then again he would probably just give me a fake smile and say nothing is wrong. Whatever just as long as I go to Ichiraku's then everything is fine and I would be able to go back to the Leaf village and see all my friends again and boast of how I got to eat Ichiraku's ramen!

"So Naruto ready to eat at Ichiraku's?" Itachi says with that small smile of his "hell yea! It's what you brought me here for anyway right" I didn't mean it as a question but Itachi frowned again and stopped in his tracks and started muttering to himself. I wasn't able to understand him but really all I want is the ramen, Itachi smiles again "okay then, let's go get Ichiraku's but after that I plan to take you somewhere else" I swear Itachi is bipolar "where?" I ask "it's a surprise" Itachi puts a finger to his lips like he is silently telling me to shush about it.

Anyway as Itachi is leading me to heaven people's heads are turning, pointing, whispering, and some people are even laughing a bit. I don't get it, all Itachi does is smile at them while I look at them confused. Itachi suddenly stops and I turn around to face him, he is turned to his right so I turn to see what he is looking at. He's looking at a sign, I read the big label that says 'Ichiraku's Ramen'

…

I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. I ran faster than I ever ran in my life inside Ichiraku's and called out to the chef. The chef turned around with a scowl on his face.

"Hey my shop is…closed… to all…customers" his angry voice dimmed away at the end as Itachi walked in behind me, but when I looked behind me Itachi was smiling at the chef.

"excuse us but can you please give my friend here your best ramen" Itachi said in a very polite tone. I turn back to the chef just in time to see him get over his shock and stutter a 'of course'.

Me and Itachi took a seat anywhere since nobody else is here but it doesn't make sense why Ichiraku's is closed when Itachi told me they are open 24/7 back when we were on our way to the kingdom, the other thing that gets me is why the chef was shocked to see Itachi and why he accepted when Itachi asked him for ramen but the chef yelled at me when I first stepped foot in here. I don't want to ask Itachi about it cause if he is someone important then it's going to be harder to just eat ramen and leave. The chef is back in no time carrying a bowl of hot ramen that he put in front of me

"there you go! Miso pork ramen, my pride and joy" chef says with the biggest smile I ever saw a man have. I quickly say thanks then grab the chopsticks and dig in… Itachi wasn't lying when he said it was the best ramen in the nation! This is better than I thought it would ever be, there are no words, no words to describe how eating this is like going to heaven without the dying part. I'm sure Itachi can see it in my eyes how much I enjoy this. This is the fastest and greatest ramen I was ever served in my whole life!

But then… as fast as it came it went, as I finished the last noodle Itachi stood up and began to walk away "w-wait where are you going?" Itachi doesn't stop walking but he turns his head to the side to look at me "I told you, I plan to take you somewhere else after this" my jaw dropped "but you didn't even pay?!" I pointed a accusing at him "that's okay it's on the house" I heard the chef boom from the back of the ramen shop, I couldn't see him because there was a bunch of kitchen supplies and shelves in the way.

"But I want more ramen" I whine.

Itachi stopped but didn't turn around "heh heh you can you can have more later I promise you, it's just… it's kind of important… this place I have to take you"

I raise an eyebrow "have to take me?" none of this makes sense I mean why did he want to help me anyway. I got what I wanted so should I just run for it? Itachi turns around with a smile on his face and his eyes closed "I want you to meet my brother, I think you two will get along very well" all my thoughts of running away vanished. Itachi always talked about his brother and I didn't tell him this but I kinda do want to meet his brother because the way Itachi described him, he is every girls dream guy and for some unknown reason that made me want to meet him.

I sigh and stand up, call out thanks to the chef, and walk out of Ichiraku's with Itachi and I sigh again as I look up at the sky and notice its night. Looks like I might be spending the night over at Itachi's place, hope I'd become friends with his brother so then whenever I come back here for Ichiraku I can have a place where I can stay in peace.

As me and Itachi are on our way to his house he asks me about my life, if I have any parents (no) who the closest person to me is (Kiba) what kind of place do I live in (apartment) do I live with anybody (no). For some reason Itachi seemed pleased with what my answers were, wouldn't most people feel bad for someone like me? Eh well I guess it's a good thing cause I don't want anybody feeling bad for me, I'm perfectly happy with how my life is right now. I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't notice that we just went through a giant gate.

As we passed through it I started to take notice of some stuff, like how there were bloomed flowers everywhere and small ponds with koi in them, fireflies flying over the flowers, ponds, and even in front of me. It was breathtaking, but then something even bigger caught my eye "I-Itachi" I gasp "is that a castle?"

*Sasuke comes up in next chapter – beat27


	4. Chapter 4

*A.N. sorry for the other chapters with it being crammed I'm new to and this is my first fanfic so no shit that I will have some trouble. And yes I know Naruto is being stupid I made him overly trusting on purpose because it goes with what will happen later in the story, just like how I made Sasuke be a total ass to everything but *spoiler* they both develop later in the story because that will be the effect they have on each other. And Sasuke's and Naruto's grammar for their POV will be different (ex. Naruto: me and _. Sasuke: _ and I. Naruto: didn't. Sasuke: did not) which will also develop throughout the story get it? I also fixed some stuff In earlier chapters like I did forget to add that Naruto DID in fact tell Kiba that he was leaving with Itachi he just didn't tell him he was going to Ichiraku's. Keep on reading and you will find out that it all goes with the story, just have faith in the beat- beat27

WARNING: mature content

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4 (Sasuke's POV)

Tomorrow was the day my "bride" was coming. I'm not exited, far from it really, I don't want to get married to some random person that my big brother Itachi picked out. Girls are so annoying even the maids in this castle get on my nerves, it's always 'Sasuke-sama I wouldn't mind being your bride' this and 'Sasuke-sama don't I look good today' that. At first they were only complimenting me but I guess they wanted me to notice them so they would always kiss my ass then ask if I noticed anything different about them.

Like hell I did, they wear the same maid outfit every day I don't get what they did differently, but the maids that I hate the most are Sakura and Ino. Sakura's job is to nurse and to dress the royal family but like hell I would let any maid touch me, I can dress myself. Ino on the other hand decorates the castle with flowers and because of this she gives me a hundred flowers a day and puts them in my room which I ask my butler Suigetsu to take out and do whatever he wants with it. There is this other maid that I hate but she is the least that I despise because I am pretty sure Suigetsu is fucking her but they just try to hide it by fighting all the time, and that maid is named Karin who is just a normal cleaning maid.

From my window I can see the stars shining like nothing is wrong in the world but I know that's a lie because getting forced to marry is anything but peaceful.

Itachi's letter came 3 days ago saying that he found a bride for me at a ramen shop and that he was going to meet my bride again at a fountain and she would sign the contract saying that she agreed to be my bride. Itachi did not really give any information about my bride, he just kept saying Naruto which I am pretty sure is the name of my soon-to-be bride…Naruto… what a stupid name. I bet she is just a whore that wanted to be filthy rich and have maids do everything for her. Damn this sucks but I just have to trust Itachi with his choice and pray he did not pick a selfish whore. What would I do if he did pick a person like that? No Itachi would not do that since he has a good judge in other people's character so he would not just pick any ordinary person. But why would a person agree to marry someone they do not know? Only a whore will do that.

I suddenly I hear footsteps running toward my bedroom door, a maid then swings it open gasping for air "Sasuke-sama! Itachi-sama has returned!" she says between breaths. This made me raise an eyebrow because Itachi was not supposed to return until tomorrow.

"That can't be he wasn't supposed to return until tomorrow" I reply with my eyebrow still raised

"Please forgive me sir but he is! The King and Queen are already talking to Itachi-sama and the blonde haired boy that walked in with him, the King has sent me to get you so you can greet them" the maid said with an apologetic look for bothering me. I just can't believe it…Itachi was not supposed to arrive till tomorrow and by what the maid just told me, Itachi chose a male to be my bride. If the maid was not looking right at me my mouth would be hanging wide open. I fix my composure and shoo the maid away, she bows and leaves the room. I slowly make my way out because it seems like I have no choice but to go and greet them unless I want to face my father getting angry, I walk down the hall and then the stairs leading to the front room but I stop in my tracks as I start to hear voices. I stopped around the corner and listen.

"Itachi why didn't you tell me you were a prince?!"

"Naruto please calm down I know I have a lot to explain" I hear Itachi say to…Naruto

"Itachi why am I really here and why did your parents say they were expecting me?! Why are they so happy?!" Naruto is so loud he's as bad as Sakura

"Itachi let me see the contract" my father's stern voice rings out

"Contract?!" Naruto's voice seemed panicked which gets me confused, does he not know what's going on?

There was a pause and then my father sighs "it looks like you agreed to what the contract says, I'm sorry but you agreed and there is no turning back on it" I hear a paper being moved so I'm guessing Naruto snatched to paper from my father. There was another long pause.

"I agreed to get married?! Married to who!?" Naruto screeches

"To me" I say as I step around the corner. The only people in the room is Itachi, my mother and father, and the blonde boy with blue eyes that is named Naruto.

All eyes are on me but the only pair of eyes mine are locked with is Naruto's, our gazes quickly turn into death glares that Itachi does not miss but he just smiles at the both of us and says in a cheerful voice "oh Sasuke you're here it's about time you meet your fiancé"

"I'm not getting married!" Naruto and I shout at the same time.

My father sighs and shakes his head "Sasuke we talked about this, you are getting married weather you like it or not because it's for the good of the kingdom, and Naruto you agreed to this even if you don't fully realize it so maybe next time read what a contract says before signing it, but I understand my son tricked you and I shall talk to him about what he has done later" father gives a stern look at Itachi before continuing "but for now we all need some sleep, Naruto you will sleep with Sasuke since you are his fiancé" my father ends.

Naruto's head was down causing his bangs to cover his eyes, seems like Naruto doesn't like this "marriage" anymore then I do. Okay so he's not a money whore that's good but I still don't like him and I still don't want to marry some stranger. But at least he's cute. Shit No No No I have to reject everything about this stupid forced marriage!

"Sasuke take our Naruto to bed" my father ordered breaking my thoughts

"Tch fine, come on dobe" I turn around and start walking up the stairs toward my bedroom. "Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto's voice shouts after me. How the hell will I be able to even survive this marriage?! Naruto follows me up the stairs and all the way to my room, I open the door for him to step inside and I don't miss the look of shock that sweeps across his face as he does so.

"This-this room is huge!" he gasped looking around

I brush past him "yea well you better get used to it" I grumble out. I turn my back to him and climb into my king sized bed. All he is doing is standing there looking around and it's starting to get on my nerves, suddenly I hear his footsteps slowly make its way to the bed. I peek over my shoulder to see his eyes cast downward with a blush spread across his face and his hands on the edge of the bed. He really is a little cute for a dobe… but a dobe is a dobe, I hate him. Naruto then climbs into the bed and we make sure we are as far away from each other as possible. Some time passes and I start to get uncomfortable staying in one position without moving, but then luck seemed to be on my side at this moment because I start to hear Naruto snore softly making it safe to move. But of course right when I turn to my other side I come face-to-face with Naruto's peaceful sleeping face. His scent fills my nose for the first time… he smells like ramen… I back away as he starts to stir, damn he is waking up, his eyes start to flutter open but he ends up closing them again. Tch what an idiot.

Suddenly his eyes shoot open "Ah what the hell?!" he shouts startling me causing me jump back. But as I jumped back I accidently kick him in the leg, Naruto flinches but his pained look soon turned into a death glare "teme" he says as he kicked me in the knee… little bastard has balls.

I growl and kick him back "dobe"

Kick

"Teme"

Kick

"Dobe"

Kick

"Teme!"

The rest of the night went on like that even though I knew we were going to sore in the morning.

Xxx

When I said that it lasted the rest of the night, I meant that it lasted until we both got tired and fell asleep.

Right when I opened my eyes this morning a mop of blonde hair greeted mu nose and eyes. I immediately tried scooting away but noticed the dobe was caught in my arms…wrapped in my arms… how the hell did that happen?! Whatever I got up and sat at the edge of the bed looking out the big window. It's weird, last night I actually had a peaceful sleep after the kicking fight, he's such a child I'm disappointed in Itachi for thinking this dobe is fit to be 'princess' or even my bride no less. To think I will have to even have intercourse with him after the wedding makes a chill run throughout my body.

The sun is starting to rise so I get up off the bed and head to my wardrobe, I pick out a normal suit and put it on. I glance at Naruto who is still sleeping soundly in my bed, damn I can't leave him hear by himself or he will probably break something. I guess I'll just tell Sakura to look after him, she usually comes by early in the morning anyway.

I started heading to the door to go find Sakura, but as I opened to door I was only a little surprised to see Sakura already at the door with a fist up ready to knock.

"Oh Sasuke-sama you're awake! Is your… fiancé in there?" I glance over my shoulder to see Naruto still asleep on the bed, Sakura looked over my shoulder as well "I see, so that's the bride-to-be" nobody can miss the anger in her voice, I wouldn't be shocked if she killed Naruto but I don't think I have to worry about that because I know Sakura would not commit a crime such as murder especially to my, damn I hate to say it, fiancé.

I look back at her "get him dressed for today and bring him where he is needed, I don't have to explain to you the schedule do I?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her

"No Sasuke-sama I know what needs to be done for today" she answers back and bows. I grunt and walk past her to go find and have a little 'talk' with my brother.

*AN. Ok I tried something new with my computer so idk how this turned out so let me fix any mistakes before you judge and yes Naruto did sleep in his clothes that he's been wearing for 3 days straight even though Itachi promised to give him clothes. And yes you will find out what the "schedule" is in the next chapter. And please don't complain about Sasuke cussing or something cause I do have this planned out- just have faith in the beat- beat27


	5. Chapter 5

*AN. Sorry I know its bullshit that once I started writing fan fiction I start getting a life, its bullshit right? I swear life does this shit to me on purpose- beat27

WARNING: mature content and cross-dressing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5 (Naruto's pov)

This whole thing feels like a dream. This bed is so soft it feels unreal, besides that Sasuke-bastard messing up the whole 'good night' thing it would have been the most comfortable night I ever had in my whole life. I don't know if it makes sense but I like and hate this whole situation at the same, the people seem nice enough but it's so weird that they will try to force someone to get married! Well maybe it wasn't forced but still Itachi tricked me so that counts as being forced right? If I wasn't being forced to get married I would actually be pretty excited to be in the Uchiha castle, man Kiba would be so jealous! Maybe I can somehow contact Kiba and he can help me escape, no I don't need his help to leave this place, I can take care of myself because I'm my own man!

I open my eyes and notice that Sasuke-teme isn't in the bed or even in the room… good now is my chance to escape! I throw the blankets off of me and jump out of the bed, but I stop instantly as u see a pink haired girl dressed in a maid outfit standing by the door. I stare at her in surprise as she glares at me. She's so pretty! Her green eyes look so cool!

"what are you looking at idiot?!" pink head snapped at me

Why is she mad? I take a step back but accidently bump into the small dresser by the bed, the stuff on it shakes but nothing falls off. The next thing I know is pink haired girl pushing me aside causing me to fall back on the bed as she looks at the dresser for damage… which there was none.

She glares at me again "you idiot you could have broken one of Sasuke-sama's things! Ugh you're a spaztistic idiot so why were you chosen?! I would make a better wife than you!" she yells possibly at the top of her lungs. I hate being called an idiot but it's not like I can hit or yell at her for it, she's a girl and Shikamaru always said 'treat a woman nice and they will please you in return' I never really got what he meant and whenever I asked he would always walk away and say that I will find out later in life. As I got up off the bed pink head glared at me more. I gulped as she walked past me toward a closet, she opens it to reveal… dresses? Does Sasuke like to dress as a girl in his spare time? If he does then that's freaking hilarious! Pink head starts to speak "I put clothes that you will need for now in this closet and today you will be meeting the royal family for breakfast, that is all I know so come on let me get you dressed so you don't keep them waiting" w-what?! Their making me wear dresses?!

"I don't want to wear dresses give me normal clothes!"

"No you idiot! You are my poor Sasuke-sama's fiancé and princess so you have to wear what the royals give to you! Nobody knew what gender the bride was going to be so we just got dresses and we worked really hard on making them so you are going to wear them whether you like it or not!" man she is scary. I drag my feet over to her and she pulls one of the dresses out. It was blue and white and looked really complicated, it had those frilly thingies at the bottom of the dress and the top part had a chocker-collar thing attached to it, the dress was sleeveless which makes me really uncomfortable just thinking about wearing that thing! Somebody kill me now before I have to wear this thing, it looks so feminine and it creeps me out.

"Here this looks around your size, nobody knew what size you would be so we made many different kinds making our job that much harder" pink head hisses out. Okay so I'm guessing the maids made the dresses. And I'm also guessing pink head will kill me if I don't do what she says this very second. Right when I was about to take a step further to my humiliation there was a knock on the door and pink head went to go answer it still carrying the dress. I look at all the other dresses in the closet when I suddenly hear pink head yell from the door.

"Ino-pig what are you doing here?!"

"shut it stuuuuupid! I'm here to put flowers in Sasuke-sama's room so what are _you_ doing _here_!" came the second voice that pink head was talking to.

"Sasuke-sama isn't here and I don't have to explain anything to you! So just leave Ino-pig" after pink head said that I heard feet shuffling and my shoulders were grabbed. I came face-to-face with a blond maid girl that looks around my age. Ow her grip is tight and she's giving me a death glare that comes pretty close to pink heads.

"who are you, what are you doing in Sasuke-sama's room, I have never seen you before" she spits out with a lot of venom in her voice "Sakura what's going on" she turns to pink head who I just found out the name of.

Sakura glares at Ino "have you not heard that the bride arrived last night, well I have to get him ready for the day so excuse us, in other words LEAVE" Sakura pushed past Ino toward me with the dress still in her hands, she looks really determined. Ino glares at us as Sakura yanks off my jacket and shirt in a hurry.

"Sakura you're going to make his skin go red if you keep on being so rough, here I can do a better job, he needs more flowers to make him look more feminine" oh no no no I want to jump out a window to get away from here, I'll like to speak to whoever said two is better than one! Sakura and Ino are holding me down and trying to fit me into the dress and I can't do anything about it because one I don't want to hurt them and two, even if I tried they will probably hurt me ten times worse. Before I know it they already have the dress on me and they are trying to make it look better than the other one can do. Ino is putting a flower on my waist and Sakura is trying to puff out the bottom of the dress more than it already is. I'll just take the dress off when no one is looking, damn why am I so trusting with people?! I'm never trusting Itachi ever again! They step away from me, both of them looking satisfied.

"there he is ready" Sakura sighs

Ino snorts "yea thanks to me, you would have never made him look this good if it wasn't for me" and now their fighting.. again, but this one doesn't last long as Sakura grabs me and pulls me out the door.

*AN. Ino calls Sakura bill-board-brow right? I wasn't sure so can someone put that in a comment please. I don't really care if you do or not cuz I can just go to my Naruto freak fan guy but he's probably going to be like "no cuz you're only asking for that fan fiction you're writing and that's a disgrace to Naruto and Sasuke" then all the yaoi fans that usually sit a few feet away are going to jump him and scream at him and one of them (not saying names) with scratch him like she usually does before I say she will grow a penis for touching him then she will run away with all the other yaoi fans following her, then I will go back to my group, wait for school to end, then go check on my comments to see if anybody answered my question anyway sooo yea


End file.
